Reunion
by ConfusedPearadise
Summary: Date and Gotou are reunited. Gotou's relief and happiness don't go unnoticed, and his hard work doesn't go unrewarded. Ep 46?


Gotou wrapped his hands around his small bowl of oden, feeling the warmth. Date was talking about something, but Gotou had long stopped listening, lost in his own worries. Date said his name a few times to get his attention, and then made the accusation that Gotou was making a bad face. Gotou shook his head and Date smiled at him.

"I heard you've been really cool," the smile spoke, but remained ridiculously strong. Gotou looked back down at his bowl. Date's approval always gave him more confidence, he had missed it. He had been working hard so that Date could be proud of him. Just like this.

"I missed you," he caught himself saying. He didn't even feel embarrassed about it.

"Ah, don't be like that, Gotou," Date's smile never disappeared, it was even present in the sound of his voice. Gotou lifted his eyes slowly. He wanted to say something, but he didn't know what the right words were. Seeing that his former apprentice wasn't going to speak yet, Date went back to eating. After a few moments of this, he started talking again. Spouting nonsense and asking questions. It didn't bother him that Gotou wasn't responding to the questions, he knew that Gotou would tell him everything later.

"We should celebrate your return," Gotou said as they left the oden stand. This was not what he wanted to tell Date, but he had to speak up in the meantime.

"Ah, you've been hanging around Kougami too much, Gotou!"

"I've anxiously been waiting for you to come back!" Gotou proclaimed suddenly. Date blinked and recoiled a bit out of surprise. He relaxed when the shock had passed.

"It's okay, Gotou, we can celebrate if you want," Date replied cheerfully. Gotou smiled, pleased with himself. Date was the only one that said his name so endearingly like that. Date was the only that constantly addressed him with his name. Gotou felt relieved hearing it so much, it had felt like nobody had been speaking to him at all, even though that was not the case.

"Are you really okay now?" Gotou asked next. Date didn't say anything and only gave him another thumbs-up. The gesture was so familiar, it made Gotou feel pangs of nostalgia deep in his stomach. He hadn't realized that he had missed his mentor that much.

"It's really too empty in here now," Date crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Hino is staying here right now, but this is where I work. There is no reason to have a lot of things," Gotou replied simply. They were in Maki's old laboratory, where Date used to stay, and where Gotou now worked. There were the empty tables, Eiji's spare underwear, the computer, beside that, a stack of binders, manuals.

"Does Satonaka work here, too?"

"No, her time is important to her."

"It won't be a problem getting comfortable here again," Date shrugged his shoulders, tossing his bag into a corner and sitting at a table. Gotou was going to ask, but he understood that Date meant he was staying. And just like that Gotou was left standing, Date watching him expectantly.

"Akira Date, thank you!" Gotou bowed deeply. He didn't give Date the opportunity to start protesting, "Thank you for giving me confidence, and teaching me bravery, and what it's like to fight with a purpose! Thank you for believing so much in me. I missed your protection. I missed... you needing me and calling my name. I'm so glad.. that your surgery went okay," Gotou found himself holding back tears. His face felt hot and his chest tight. Date was only staring at him, mouth slightly agape. He knew that Gotou possessed a lot of passion, he hadn't realized that it could be channeled this way.

"Well... I knew that Gotou didn't want me to die," he finally said, his face serious and his tone warm. He had missed Gotou too, and Gotou understood this immediately.

Gotou took a step forward and threw his arms around Date, pressing his face into Date's shoulder. He didn't try to hold back his tears anymore. He didn't need to act strong in front of Date. Date had been the only one to really look at him and to take him seriously. Date always accepted him for what he was. Gotou was eternally grateful for it, it was something he didn't want to lose. The memories of how much he had been worried about Date's health were painful. Being without Date was painful.

"There, there, Gotou. There's no reason for you to cry," Gotou could hear Date's smile and feel the pat on his back. He let go of Date quickly, shuffling backwards, away. He averted his eyes, wiping his face with the backs of his hands.

"That's better," Date said softly when Gotou was done wiping his tears. Gotou glanced at him sheepishly. Date's face wasn't as bright as before (the hat), but held all the familiar expressions.

"Date... can I see it?" he asked slowly. Date laughed. Gotou knew this was permission, so he didn't wait for Date to answer him. He moved back, close to Date, and lifted the hat. The horseshoe-shaped scab on the back of Date's head was more than Gotou had expected.

"Pretty cool, isn't it?" Date asked him. Gotou looked at the cut in silence for a few seconds before leaning over to kiss it.

His kiss was soft and light, but he allowed his lips to connect with Date's skin for what seemed to him to be ages. He pulled away suddenly realizing how childish he was being. Date turned slowly and looked up at Gotou. He held up his hand, between his forefinger and middle he held a piece of metal. Gotou looked at it, wide-eyed. Date smiled.

"This is it. You can have it," Date said. Gotou blinked. He held out his hand dumbly. Date took it and pressed the bullet into Gotou's palm lightly. He folded Gotou's fingers over it and wrapped Gotou's hand with both of his.

"You don't have to worry about me anymore. I'm going to fight with you," Date said quietly, holding Gotou's hand firmly. Gotou felt himself release the breath he was holding. With his breath, relief.

"Date-" Date jerked on Gotou's hand, pulling Gotou down toward him before Gotou could say anything that he was going to say. He grabbed the back of Gotou's neck and their mouths connected.


End file.
